Tricks and Treats 'mostly tricks
by dooski
Summary: a goofy attempt at a better Halloween episode! Based on circumstances, Max, Logan, and Alec end up working together undercover...[Complete] rated T for some language
1. Hallo Weave

**a/n: **DISCLAIMER these characters aren't mine. SO i've been in a major, and by major, I mean majorly bad, writing block lately with regard to my other stories. I was trying to hash out a halloween fic, and I'll be honest, I'm less than thrilled with it, buuuut a little birdie told me I should post it, soooo here you go! No worries, this won't be forever long, its light hearted and really pointless actually, but I hope a lot better than "Boo" was. Seriously, a Halloween episode could have gone so much better!

Well, here's the start:**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Hallo Weave**

As OC opened the door to her apartment, she stared at her roomie in almost horror. Seeing Max's normally beautiful head covered in curlers which, by the looks of it, were holding up a frizzy, knotted mess, and her face decked in glitter, so much so that the bottle seemed to have been used entirely, while wearing a robe and what appeared to be fuzzy pink slippers, was not a common sight.

"Max, what are you doin?" OC couldn't help but say to her friend. "Tell me what this is s'posed ta be, cuz Boo, right now, I'm seein somethin' scary, but not in the screamin' good creepy sorta way. Put down those curlers before you hurt yaself!"

Max's large brown eyes were wide with panic. She looked frantically at her friend. Where would she begin? The story was absolutely ridiculous, and couldn't be told in a rush, although it was all Max had time for.

Before Max could respond, a shrill whistle was heard, coming from the stovetop. She quickly pulled the hot kettle off the burner and then stared at her friend, wanting to cry, or punch someone, whatever came first. She hadn't been so frustrated in quite a long time.

"Max, what is your costume? Mine is all ready, so I still have time to help a girl out, if you tell me what the deal is with this whole getup."

Max gave OC a desperate look. "What the hell am I going to do?" she asked, knowing her friend still didn't know what was going on. "I don't even have a costume," she confessed.

OC blinked at her before continuing, "Max! If you don't have a costume, what the hell is this?"

Max leaned on the counter, resting her head in her folded arms, and made a pouty, disgusted face. "I'm supposed to meet Logan at this club for an undercover job," she began.

Her face grew angry, as she recalled Logan's question from earlier. " 'Think you got it covered?' he says, ' Do you need any help getting ready?' he says." She growled in frustration.

**_4 hours earlier_**--------------

_Logan continued his explanation, "So, this mob guy,"_

"_Christian," Max verified._

"_Wha-, yes, Christian. He is in a bad situation, apparently, and needs more funding for his organization's next hit." He gave Max a knowing, and proud look, "Seems like someone messed up all his regular goons recently."_

_Max returned the smile. She shrugged innocently, "Oops! Call it collateral damage, but I was just tryin' to deliver a package to the right person!"_

_They both were referring to a situation from a few days ago, when the mob had tried to intercept a valuable package she'd been delivering to some elderly woman. On the way, they caught up with her. Unfortunately for them, Max was a genetically empowered transgenic, and she was also a JamPony delivery messenger, looking for a good tip. She had done what any good JamPony worker would do. She made sure to get the package delivered on time._

_Max smiled, recalling how much fun it was to beat up some normal guys every once in a while. It was a lot more carefree and entertaining than dealing with other goons from Manticore or the breeding cult._

"_You know, I really should tell Normal about that whole situation. Maybe he'd get off my ass every now and then if he knew what a caring and devoted messenger I am!"_

_Logan laughed slightly at her comment. They both knew she would never have cared if Logan hadn't tipped her that the package _had_ to be delivered. "So, your dedication wasn't,… influenced by other knowledge?" he teased her._

_Max rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. So maybe I wouldn't have tried so hard if it wasn't for your tip. Anyway, so poor Christian needs to hire some new goons. Which is where the wealthy and equally sleazy Logan Cale gets involved!" she said jokingly._

_Logan opened his mouth to argue, while still keeping it all in good fun, "Well, now, I _do _enjoy a few hitmen at my disposal every now and then, but _sleazy_?"_

"_A bit much?" Max asked him, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yea, maybe a bit," Logan agreed, still smiling as he stared at her._

_"So, you think you've got it covered?" he asked after a pause._

_Max nodded, "Yea, of course. Make sure they aren't planning some hit on that poor old woman, find out the real identity of Christian to expose him, and maybe win a poker game along the way!"_

_Logan nodded, but didn't look like he agreed. "I know you've got the plan down, I just meant…" he trailed._

_"What?" Max demanded, getting a bit testy, she'd laid it out just like it was going to go down. Well, minus a few boring details._

_"Well, you're gonna have to play the part," he reminded her._

_"I'm your girlfriend," she guessed._

_Logan winced a bit before informing her, "No, uh, actually, you're my…. Prostitute."_

_"Logan!" Max exclaimed, almost blushing._

_"I'm sorry, Max! I didn't have any other choice! I'm going as myself, and they're only interested in my money. If I'm going to fit in, I can't bring a girlfriend to the mob meeting. I was told I could bring a female companion, but no one cheap."_

_"You have got to be kidding me!"_

_Logan laughed a bit, "Well, you certainly wouldn't be cheap."_

_Max frowned at him, and sent him a glare._

_"I was kidding!" Logan defended himself, "Just a joke."_

_"Glad to see you are finding amusement in this!" Max replied, still looking upset._

_Logan looked apologetic, "Hey, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think of how you would take that. I was too caught up in figuring out a plan that might work. You know, I can always just go alone."_

_"Forget it! You'll end up getting killed. Eyes Only is one of their biggest enemies. If they found out… Ugh, Logan, this is such a bad idea! I wish you hadn't agreed to this!"_

_"Max, this is the only chance for us! Christian never goes out in public. He's always behind the scenes, but tonight, he's playing because it's Halloween. It's some tradition. So it's our one and only shot."_

_Max rolled her eyes, "Unbelievable. Fine! When do we need to get there?"_

_Logan swallowed, again seeming like what he was about to say was going to upset her. "We can't arrive together. I'm going to come first, and you need to be there within 10 minutes of my arrival."_

_"And why the hell is that? That's 10 minutes where you are completely defenseless."_

_"Hey, I'm not completely incapable here. Like I said, if this is too much, I can just do it alone."_

_"Yea, right. The last time you did that, you almost lost your life. Forget it," she repeated, "I'll do it."_

_"If I'm gonna be the rich _sleazy_ Logan Cale that they assume, you can't come with me. I'll look like a softie. No one arrives with their girls, it will look suspicious."_

_Max eyed him, "You act like you've done this before, the whole prostitute thing, and anyway, I'm no girl."_

"_Max," Logan pleaded, "For both our safety, we have to do it this way."_

_Max again rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just let it be known that I really don't like this idea, but I'm going along with it."_

_Logan nodded appreciatively, "So, then, Do you need any help getting ready?"_

_Max cocked her head and asked him with a slight smile, "Are you questioning my beautifying skills?"_

_Logan returned the smile and answered teasingly, "No, not at all."_

-----------

Max turned again to her friend, coming back to reality, "I am a complete mess! I tried to put this glittery crap on me to go with the part. I've done this stuff before, and it was fine. Why the bottle blew up on me today, I don't know, it looked like it was rigged. I was supposed to take a bath so my skin looked all refreshed, but somehow, the faucet that took _forever_ to fill the bathtub with hot water, was still on, even though I distinctly remember shutting it off, so all my bubbles spilled out of it and I had to clean up the whole mess. Which reminds me, someone is probably going to come knocking to complain how the water is leaking below us. Anyway, so then I washed my hair in a _frigid_ shower. I knew the shampoo smelled funny, but I didn't think anything of it until I put in my curlers in, only to realize that my hair is a dried out mess! I went ahead with the curlers anyway, trying to save myself, only to discover that there was some chemical laced on the curlers, which I only noticed afterward when I looked into the kit. And this glitter is like, encrusted on my face!"

OC waved her hands in the air, "Woah, woah, woah, girl, slow down! So you are tryin' to look good? And someone messed with ya stuff?"

Max nodded. "And when I find out who it is, I'm gonna _kill _them!" she yelled, her voice almost shaking. She looked to the clock frantically. "I have less than 2 hours to be at the club!"

OC looked at her, "Okay, girl, chill a lil bit here. A girl is always late, right? No big deal. Let me see if I can fix up ya hair to start."

Max shook her head, "No, I can't be late! If I'm late, Logan will look like a liar! They'll get suspicious, and they could kill him!"

OC quickly grabbed a cup full of water to pour over Max's head while it was held above the sink. It was too dry to take the curlers out without ripping her hair out it seemed. This was gonna be work. "Now, Boo, what have you gotten yaself into tonight? It's Halloween! Tell me this club thang is gonna be over so you can still make an appearance at Crash tonight? Everyone is gonna be there!"

Max shrugged, calming down just a little, as she knew OC would somehow manage to fix the disaster on top of her head right now. "I can't help it. I told Logan I would do this. Besides, what's the big deal, anyway. A bunch of people in costumes, dressed like freaks, what do I care?"

OC paused to look Max in the eyes. "Max, your friends will be there."

Max softened her tone, "Sorry, Cindy. I just haven't had such a terrible day in a long time. Maybe I'm cursed."

OC's eyes widened, "A curse? Now that would be very fitting for the day."

Max laughed in spite of how mad she'd been just a moment ago. "You are way too into Halloween. You and Christian, can you believe it, some guy who only comes out on Halloween? He must be hideous."

OC laughed back, "Girl, I am sorry, but what is hideous is this hair! Listen, I can't fix it for tonight. But with the chemical I just put in, it should be back to normal by tomorrow."

Max looked at her, back to frantic mode. "Well, what am I gonna do tonight?"

OC pulled a blond whig out of her closet, along with something in a bag.

Max eyed the fake hair, "And where did you-"

"Boo, you don't wanna know where I got this. But here," she placed it perfectly on Max's head. "Nice! Girl, as much as I love you as a brunette, this look is good for you! Well…minus the glitzy on ya face. Lemme see if I can get rid of that, or at least cover it up."

As she moved to get a rag to wash Max's face with, she leaned her head toward the bag that lay on the floor. "I thought you didn't have a costume. If that's true, what's that?"

Max opened the bag while OC got some soap out. "What?" she said out loud, eyeing the costume. It was clearly an outfit for the bride of frankenstein. "This isn't mine," she insisted, "You know I don't get into Halloween. Even if I did, why would I go as that?"

OC shrugged, "Well, with ya hair at the moment, you really could! But I guess you aint goin, so we'll just focus on fixin' up the blonde Max for tonight."

Max felt herself tense, realizing she was going to be a blond for the evening. Not exactly her first choice for a hair color, but whatever, she didn't really have a choice anymore.

Before OC could try to take off the glitter, there was a knock on the door.

"And that must be our neighbors downstairs, here to whine about the water. I swear, if that's the least of their problems-" Max began.

"I'll get it," OC offered. "You just sit tight. Ima fix that glitzy in just a minute."


	2. Bets

**a/n**: hey, thanks for your reviews! Especially since I've been in a writing funk lately. I'll try and update this one quickly, since Halloween is right around the corner!

Okay, well you all guessed it! Here's Alec's entrance into the fic...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Bets

As OC opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn't a whining neighbor, but 2 friends standing before her. "What are you two doin' here?" she asked.

"Hello to you, two, Cindy," Alec greeted as he stepped inside.

Sketchy followed Alec in, nodding to Cindy, "Hey, we thought we'd stop by to see what's going on."

Alec nudged Sketchy at his comment.

"I mean, to say, Happy Halloween, of course!" Sketchy corrected himself.

OC eyed them both suspiciously. "Uh, huh." But she didn't question their true intentions, and instead returned the comment, "Happy Halloween! Where's your costumes?"

Alec smiled, "I'm going as a genetically-engineered killing machine escaped from a government lab."

OC gave Alec a look.

"Just kidding!" Alec commented. "I haven't decided yet."

Sketchy glanced at the two of them, feeling like he'd missed a joke or something, but didn't comment. He was too eager to brag about his costume. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I am going as the Lord of Darkness!"

"Diablo?" OC guessed.

"What?" Sketchy asked, upset that she didn't get it, "No. Dracula."

OC laughed, "Boo, Dracula aint no lord of nothin'. He's just a blood suckin' rodent-man."

Sketchy defended his idea, "I think not, Cindy. You will witness true terror later tonight."

"I think I'm witnessin' it right now," she joked, before stepping inside.

Alec smiled noticing the kettle, "Aww, how nice, you made me fresh coffee." He poured himself a cup.

"No!" Max declared, but it was too late. He'd already taken a big gulp of it. He spit it out, though, at the sight of her.

"Max!" he said, taking note of her blond hair and sequined face.

Max glared at him. Just the person she did _not_ want to see while looking like an idiot.

"Max," he began.

"Shut up!" she demanded.

"But, I didn't even say any-"

"Shut up!" she repeated.

"Max, I haven't-"

"I do _not_ want to hear any comments at all from you about my appearance. I've had a hell of a day, and it's barely begun, so just save it."

"Max," Sketchy greeted, looking shocked, "What the hell happened? Oooh, is that your costume in there? Let me see!"

"Sketchy!" She began, warning him without even saying anything.

"Well, you just said for Alec to shut up," Sketchy replied innocently. "Damn, I like your hair, though. But what are you going as, a star?"

"A star?" Max asked, confused.

"Or maybe a light bulb… you're so bright, with that blond hair, too."

Max rolled her eyes. _Idiots_, she thought_, both of them_. What the hell were they doing there, anyway?

Sketchy poked his head in the bag. "Nice! The bride of frankenstein! Excellent choice, Max! But, you'll have to ditch the wig and the whole star thing. Are you going to a pre-party as something else?"

"Just because I _could_ go as some freak because of how awful my hair is right now does not mean that I will. I have other plans anyway, I might not go to Crash."

Sketchy frowned, "I am thoroughly disappointed, Max. Scott is coming as Frankenstein, so see, you could be his bride."

Alec interrupted their conversation with the loud sipping of his coffee.

"You know, that's my coffee you're enjoying," Max pointed out, frowning at him.

Alec made a slightly scowling face at her, rejecting the taste. "_Enjoying_ isn't exactly the word I would use. What the hell did you put in this, rat poison?"

Max glared. "Well, no, but you're making me wish I had."

"Ouch, Maxie. That hurts. You don't mean that," he commented, as he held his other hand to his heart in mocking concern.

She rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't have time for this. As you both can see and got a good laugh out of, I'm a mess right now, and I have to get ready."

"So…you're not a light bulb?" Sketchy asked, continuing his questioning of her costume.

"I never laughed," Alec commented. "But it is very tempting," he added with a huge grin.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, getting to the point.

"We just wanted to make sure everything went according to plan," Sketchy answered, looking pleased with the situation.

"What the hell does that mean?" Max asked.

Alec shook his head, "Nothing! Sketchy just means that he wants things to go according to plan. You know, Crash tonight? We were making sure you ladies didn't forget and were still coming."

"Damn straight, I'll be there," OC replied.

"What do you mean make sure, I never agreed to going in the first place," Max reminded him.

"Well, you should come," Alec insisted.

"Why?" Max asked, while eyeing him, wondering what his intentions were.

"Because!" Alec declared, "That is such a great costume! Very original, a light bulb! You know, you've always been the light of my life, Maxie! But I really think you'll have some difficulty pulling that off. I think I'm gonna have to go with Sketchy on this one, and pick the bride of frankenstein. I think you are more believable as that."

Max shoved him, "Get out!"

"Hey!" Alec protested.

"Get going!" she insisted.

Alec turned to her, "So, should I save a dance for you tonight?"

Max only shoved him further along to the doorway. "Don't hold your breath!"

"Max, that hurts me!"

Max glared at him, finally shoving him past the doorway. "You know, you really don't wanna see me tonight, PrettyBoy, cuz when I find out the real reason why you stopped by here, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Alec's eyes widened with slight worry, but before he could reply, she had slammed the door in his face.

------

OC had been cleaning up Max's face for only 5 minutes, when there was another knock on the door.

Max sighed in frustration. "Now this time, it's definitely our neighbors."

"I'm on it!" OC offered, answering the door again.

"What the hell are you doin' back here?!" she asked Alec, who this time was there alone.

He stepped in, even though she hadn't welcomed him in. "Max!" he said.

Max turned to face him, looking more annoyed than ever. "Did you _not_ get the hint when I told you to get out?"

"Well, the whole pushing me out the door was a pretty good clue," he commented with a smirk.

"Then what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Listen, I think it's pretty obvious that Sketchy and I rigged your apartment," he admitted.

Max's eyes lit up with anger. "I knew it!" She glared at him, "You are just really lucky that I'm in a hurry and am trying to look nice right now. But I promise you, I am going to get you back later!"

"It was Sketchy's idea!" Alec defended.

"Yea, and I'm just supposed to believe you?" Max asked, not looking convinced.

"Look, it was a lame idea, I admit, but Sketchy paid me a good 20 bucks to do it."

Max only looked more upset, "20 bucks?! To ruin my night?! You've been reduced to that? Gee, what happened to your bigger scams? Guess life in the scum-lane isn't as profitable as it used to be. And anyway, why would Sketch want to do that to me? I thought we were pals!"

"Ouch, Maxie. _Scum-_lane? I don't think I deserve that. Anyway, Sketch made a bigger bet, that he could get you to show up to Crash tonight as the bride of Frankenstein, hence the hair and the costume."

Max looked confused, "What? Just how many bets are there tonight about me looking like hell?"

"Well, Sketchy said to name any costume to get you to be tonight, and Scott threw out the bride of frankenstein, for 50 bucks."

"But he's giving you 20 to help? So a $30 profit?"

"Hey, profit is profit, Maxie!"

She frowned, more upset than she probably would have been without an explanation. The real one was ridiculous.

"So you're telling me that I look like shit, and am close to jeopardizing my mission tonight with Logan for $20!"

Alec frowned, "Wait, what mission with Logan? Look, I felt bad by how stressed you are. I want to help. I really don't feel like going to Crash anyway."

Max cocked her head in disbelief, "Right. And what about your 20 bucks that was so important for you to come mess with my apartment?"

Alec shrugged, "Most of that was just for fun. Like leaving the water on."

"You ass!" She exclaimed before slapping him upside the head, "Do you know how long it took to get that hot water!"

OC interrupted, "Girl, are we gonna finish fixin' you up, or what?"

Max nodded, and then looked to Alec, "Why are you still here? I have nothing left to say to you."

"Let me help," Alec repeated. "Look, When are you supposed to meet Logan for this mission?"

Max looked at her watch, frantic. "In 40 minutes! Oh my God!"

"Okay, fill me in. I'll go with you."

Max eyed him, not liking the idea much, but didn't refuse. He owed her, after all, for how horrible her morning had been, and with 2 transgenics, Logan was sure to be safe.

OC fixed her up as she told Alec the details.

After hearing the story, Alec decided to grab a spare change of clothes and come back within 15 minutes.

Max tried telling him not to bother, but before she could, he was out the door.

-------

Just as OC finished cleaning up all the glitter off of Max's face, there was another knock on the door.

"Boo," OC was about to offer again.

Max stepped forward, however, "No, I got it this time."

She walked to the door. "Alec, I swear, if you don't leave me alone I'm going to-" she paused, seeing her upset neighbor staring back at her.

"Oh, and what are you going as, a hooker?" The gay man in front of her quipped.

She actually smiled. Finally, that meant, she did look her part. "Yes," she answered.

He flitted his hand in her face, "Girl, do you know what you've done to my ceiling?"

OC came forward, "Can I help you?"

"Did you pay for this…girl," he asked OC, motioning to Max, "Because I bet she was pretty expensive, and so is my furniture that's currently being dripped on, so I would really appreciate some type of reimbursement from you."

OC glared at him, "Don't be talking to my suga like that! And what the hell are you goin' as tonight? Project Runway's reject? Look at that outfit. Take it as a blessing. You should be spendin' more benjamins on your wardrobe instead of on ya furniture."

The man looked embarrassed and shocked at her rude comment.

Max smiled, "I'd go shopping with you, if I didn't have another appointment."

That gave OC an idea, "How about I go shopping with you. I have some time before the night arrives and it's time to party."

The man warmed up to the idea, "Oh, what the heck, why not. I do like your style."

"Thanks, suga!" OC accepted his compliment.

She then turned to Max, "Boo, wait for Alec."

Max gaped open her mouth, "What, why? No, he's completely unreliable."

OC frowned, "Girl, you know it's safer with Golden Boy at ya side. He'll be here."

Max shrugged. "Whatever, he's got 10 minutes, then I'm out of here."

OC smiled, "Fair enough. No worries, Boo, He'll be here."


	3. New Plan

**a/n**: Again, thanks so much for the reviews! just a heads up.. I'm looking at probably 5-7 chapters total here.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: New Plan

Max looked at her watch for perhaps the 50th time that day. "Where the hell is he?" she growled, losing her patience. "Forget it, I'm not waiting up for him!"

She opened the door to leave only to be floored to see Alec standing on the other side, just about to knock. In fact, he came incredibly close to knocking on her face.

"Do you mind!" she complained, as she motioned for him to move out of the doorway.

"Maxie, why so rude? I'm cutting out my fun time to go save you and Logan's collective butt," he commented as he stepped aside.

"Your butt is the only one that's gonna need saving if you screw this up tonight," she warned him, turning to shut the door.

As she turned around, she took a moment to take in his outfit. She almost gasped. He was wearing a suit and tie and looked more professional than she could ever imagine him looking.

"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked before thinking.

"Well, I figured it was the only way I could get in without looking suspicious," he commented.

"So what, you're my first appointment for the evening? I don't think so," Max argued.

Alec laughed, "Now, Maxie, as much fun as that would be…Hey, that really isn't such a bad idea! Would you like to practice your role on me?"

Max looked to the side and then rolled her eyes. "Whatever. No worries, Pretty Boy. I'm all set in that department."

Alec nodded, taking interest to where the conversation was headed, "Maxie! Got some skills you'd like to share?"

Max smiled, "Well, I do have some moves I could practice on you."

"Really?" Alec responded, grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Yea," Max commented, "Should I do it now?" She gave him a devious smile.

Alec stood still, shocked, but with a satisfied grin on his face. He looked Max up and down before accepting. He spoke in a lower voice, "Maxie, I give you my permission to practice whatever you'd like on me. Just keep the wig on, will you? You don't look so hostile with that hair color."

Max grinned back to his surprise. "Good!" she said, clearly pleased. Then, before Alec could react, she moved as only a transgenic could and kicked Alec from a unique side angle with a spin.

Alec grunted in slight pain as he worked to keep his balance, but found he'd been knocked back a small distance. He then looked up to Max with a knowing look, his lips tight, and his face nodding. "Right, of course. A new fighting move."

Max smiled, "Well, thanks for the practice. Ready to go?"

Alec touched his tongue to his teeth making a click noise just before commenting, "Well, I guess I should have known."

Max gave him a puppy dog face, "Aww, Alec. I'm sorry." Then she went back to her usual annoyed face, "What can I say? I owed you for earlier."

"I thought that was what tonight was for," Alec reminded her.

Max shrugged, "Let's just say, that was just a preview of what will happen if you don't come through tonight."

She started walking fast to make it to her ninja, and he followed, making the same stride as she did. "Hey, so aren't you gonna let me tell you my background before we just show up," he reminded her.

"Oh yea, what's your story?" She asked as she got to her bike.

"We can take mine," Alec offered.

Max shrugged. "Whatever, just as long as we're there in 10 minutes."

Alec only offered so that he would be the driver. He knew if Max was behind the wheel, his next comment would cause her to throw him off more than likely. This way, she had no choice. He made a smirk as he took off.

"So," Max prodded, "Come on? Are you telling me, or what? We'll be there soon!"

"Oh," Alec said, acting like he'd forgotten, "Didn't you figure it out? I'm going as your pimp."

"What?!" Max asked him, shocked. _So that explains the suit!_ She punched him light enough that he wouldn't wreck his bike, but hard enough to make him feel the moment of pain.

"Ow," he complained. "Come on, I'm driving here."

Max shook her head, "You know, I should have guessed. Why else would you offer to come except to completely humiliate me for your own pleasure. What, were you bored? No plans for tonight?"

Alec laughed at her accusation, "Max! I already told you. I felt bad about earlier. No worries, by the end of the night, I will have done something so that you're glad I came."

Max rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I can't wait to see Logan's reaction when you just show up. And as a pimp, no less."

Alec smiled, "Come on, we both know Logan needs to loosen up. I think it's gonna be a pretty fun evening, Max. You shouldn't be so tense, though. A good prostitute never has that 'I'm gonna kick your ass' attitude of yours that's so unfeminine."

"Just keep pushing your luck, Alec! This is only going to make tonight more painful for you!"

Alec only deepened his smile at her growing anger. This was definitely going to be fun!

-------

As they pulled up to the club, Alec held out his arm to Max.

She looked at the gesture, and then at his face in disgust, "You're kidding, right?"

He shrugged, "You know, you're right. Come to think of it, it might be more believable if you can't keep your hands off of me as we go in."

Max rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm roughly. "Let's just go and get this over with!"

"Max," Alec commented, "We've got to work on your touch. So rough, so manly. You're not a fighter here, you're a lover."

Max closed the grip on his arm tighter. On a normal person, it would seriously hurt them, but for a transgenic, it was just a bit painful. "Alec!" she breathed as they walked closer to the door, "I am warning you for the last time. If you keep this up inside, cover or not, nothing's gonna hold me back from introducing your pretty little face to the pavement!"

Alec moved his arm to go around her just as they walked through the doors so that she couldn't back away from him without looking obvious.

She was fuming inside, but smiled all pretty, putting her best ditzy face on, while scanning the room for Logan. _Shit!_, she thought, glancing at a clock. They were late. Only 5 minutes, but still, not a good way to start out the night when Logan told her what time she needed to be there by.

"Are you ready Maxie?" Alec breathed into her ear in a deep and low voice so only she could hear him.

She smiled at the crowd of people, still scanning, before leaning to whisper back, "The real question is, are you? Like I said-"

Alec pulled away and interrupted her before she could repeat what she'd already told him countless times, "Yea, yea, you're gonna kick my ass."

He led her to the table where she breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed Logan.

Logan was laughing a bit, and looked like he had just finished telling some story when her eyes met his. He first almost laughed, noticing her hair, before he noticed the person walking beside her. At the sight of Alec guiding her to the table, Logan's face was momentarily frozen in an unreadable expression.Max wanted to laugh at his reaction. Not because she didn't agree, but she knew what he had to be thinking. Frankly, she was thinking the same thoughts. What the hell was he doing here? _For Alec's own good, he'd better prove himself just like he said_, she thought, while grinning to the group.

"Gentlemen…" Alec began.

_Oh great!_, Max thought, _please don't ruin this!_ He was probably going to ham it up. After all, he was only here to have fun, right?

"Allow me to introduce to you, my finest lady. Kendra."

Max almost gasped that he'd given her the name of her former roommate. Did he know? It was like he was purposely trying to throw her off.

The men nodded, apparently pleased at the sight of her. _Ugh_, Max thought. Sometimes men were such pigs. Though she'd purposely worn a suggestive outfit, it didn't make their reactions any less annoying. _Which one is Christian?_, she thought, eyeing them all with a devious look, but really just trying to pick them over to find the boss.

"And _you_ are?" Logan asked, staring intently at Alec, clearly wanting some explanation for why he was there.

"Ah," Alec said, "You must be Logan Cale. Glad to finally meet my best customer firsthand."

Logan laughed out of embarrassment and also shock at the comment, while returning the handshake. "Hahaha! Right, of course. Your business has always left me…" he trailed, not sure how to finish.

"Satisfied?" Alec replied with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and a pointed finger at the man.

Logan snorted, "Oh, right. That's definitely it."

"So what's the big cheese doin' here?" one of the other men asked, nodding to Alec.

"Well, Kendra here is my most beautiful lady. She's usually booked solid."

Max just laughed a bit to release some of the tension that was quickly building within her. _So, he's suggesting that I _really _get around!_, she thought. She pictured her fighting technique in her mind and Alec's stunned reaction from earlier to keep her from punching him in the face right then and there.

"Buuuut," he continued, "Mr. Cale is my best customer! So I wanted to deliver her personally tonight! Care if I join you fellas?"

The men were still goggling at Max, and so of course didn't offer any rejections to Alec's request.

At their welcoming expressions, Alec looked to Max, "Kendra, why don't you take a seat with your customer." He smacked her on the ass to get her to move.

Max looked up at him with her mouth open, about to yell and slap him, but then turned to the men. _Damnit!_, she thought, as she realized she had to play nice while she had an audience.

"Of course!" she replied with a giggle, sitting beside Logan. She looked to him apologetically, but for obvious reasons couldn't explain, and so Logan just nodded toward her in a fake introduction.

"Well!" Alec said as he took a seat, rubbing his hands together. "A night of poker is it? Let's get this party started!"


	4. Lights, Camera, Action

**a/n**: Thanks for your reviews. Here is more of tying up of the plot...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Lights, Camera, Action!

As one of the men dealt the cards, another one spoke up, the same one who'd questioned Alec's presence from earlier. "You realize this isn't just a night of poker," he said to Alec.

Alec grinned as he picked up his hand of cards, and looked the man directly in the eye. "Of course, it's always a night of business. I care a great deal about business. One of the main reasons I'm here."

"And what does that mean?" the mob guy questioned Alec.

Alec shrugged, "I don't know. You tell me. My ladies return after being with some clients not in the greatest shape. Kendra here is my best."

Alec turned to Logan and gave him a nod, "But, Mr. Cale, you've never disappointed! And you always leave the best tips!"

Logan returned the nod with a slight laugh, and then nudged Max, "Well, you've really got the best of the best here! But… on with the poker, shall we?" He was clearly wanting to get on with it. Alec was definitely going too far into the role than necessary.

Alec eyeballed Max and she knew he was trying to give her a message. He then cleared his throat and looked up at one man in particular who had been silent all this time. The man was wearing a Halloween mask. "Sorry," Alec said to the man, "But you're first to call or fold."

Alec couldn't tell if the man was looking at him, as his eyes were hidden underneath the scary looking mask covering his face. Alec felt that for sure, this man was the head of them all. Sadly, Alec's manipulation skills were very much hindered by the fact that he couldn't see the man's eyes or facial movements.

"So, what's your name over there?" Max asked innocently, "You're so quiet and all alone! And how mysterious, I like that in a man!" she purred.

Alec gave Max a look indicating for her to just be quiet. _What?_, she thought. The question was harmless, right?

It was Logan now to clear his throat. As all the men stared at him, waiting for what he would say, he nodded to the masked man, "Well, is it a fold then?" Logan gave Max a glare of the eyes as the men turned to the masked man. He took the moment to whisper to Max while their attention was diverted. "Max, your goal here is just to make observations! Just try to keep quiet!" Logan recalled other missions where Max's mouthy attitude had gotten the better of the mission. Even when Logan asked her to let him do the talking, she just couldn't help herself.

Logan loved her snarky mouth sometimes, but now was just not the place for it. These men were already no doubt suspicious with Alec's unwelcome presence.

Logan began to feel uncomfortable. He surely didn't come off as the mob type. This would turn out a disaster, just as Max thought earlier.

"Well, excuse me for trying to get this freak show over with! Have you found anything out yet?" Max whispered back, before Alec interrupted.

"Ah, ah!" Alec remarked, "No table talk down there!"

Max made a ditzy face, "Oops!" before giving Alec a knowing look. She was clearly more than a little pissed off about how things were turning out.

At this, the masked man placed a chip at the center of the table.

"Oh, is it a call then?" Max blurted, getting annoyed. This was dragging out forever. She liked missions where she could just go in, knock a few guys out, and call it a day.

"Have we met before?" One of the goons asked Max. She stared at him in horror, realizing he was one of the ones she'd beaten up from before. He was still wearing a cast on his arm and by the looks of it, his leg was broken as well.

As Max tried to think of a convincing reply, Alec's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Well, she _is_ my best girl!" Alec replied with a wink to the man.

_There he goes again!_, Max thought with annoyance. This idea of her "getting around" was starting to bother her, as well as the situation. She found her patience wearing thin.

"Well, are you folding, or what?" she snapped at the next man who was still staring clueless at his cards. _Seriously, haven't these idiots played poker before?_

"She's your best one, huh?" Logan commented to Alec with a fake grin. _Geez, Max, will you play your part already so we can figure this thing out?_

"Oh, the very best. You'll be amazed what she can do!" Alec replied.

Logan nodded, wishing he hadn't made the comment at all upon hearing Alec's rude comment, even though he wanted Max to take the hint and keep quiet to avoid any more suspicion.

"Yea, I fold," the guy said, staring at Max with a bit of a glare. He turned to Alec, "Look, bub, if all your gals are that snippy, maybe that's why some of 'em don't come back in the greatest condition!"

"Excuse me?!" Max couldn't help saying.

"Call!" Logan said, almost shouting, as it was now his turn.

Max shrugged as everyone looked at her, "What, I wasn't dealt any cards. I guess _girls_ can't play."

Alec smiled as he leaned over and kissed Max on the cheek. "That's okay, Kendra. Playtime will come later."

As Alec's lips touched her skin, Max felt the overwhelming urge to punch someone, anyone. This was ridiculous! At this rate, they would never find out anything!

She tried to keep the suspicion down while still finding out something. She nodded to the man she'd beaten up earlier, "So, I guess you can't do any scamming then, huh? With that arm anyway."

The guy looked sad at her statement, "Yea. Really gets me though. It was this damn _chick_, a freakin messenger! And…" he trailed as he started to question the whole incident. It did seem a bit odd that a girl from a messenger service was able to K.O. a group of 5 men.

He turned to the masked man, "Hey, boss, did you ever think of that? It was just a girl! What if she was some agent undercover!"

Alec even tensed at the word 'undercover'. "Call!" he said, "Yep, definitely a call here."

The masked man put one finger to his mouth and shushed his injured hitman.

"Mr. Cale," the masked man said, surprising everyone. "If you win the poker game, I'll let you in on the business."

Logan smiled at the statement, but a worry also came over him. How would he guarantee to beat all of them?

----------

Several rounds of cards and drinks later, along with the secret help of 2 highly skilled transgenics at his side, Logan did win the game. He knew if it wasn't for both Max and Alec helping by folding themselves and also distracting the other players, questioning if they could really beat out Logan or not, he never would have won.

"Well!" Logan said, smiling as he collected his winnings. "That was a great game!" He shook all the players' hands.

"Good job, Mr. Cale," the masked man congratulated him. "So tell me while we finish the next round of drinks, what exactly do you have to offer me? Every business relationship is most successful when there's something to gain from _both_ sides, don't you agree?"

Logan nodded with a smile at the man's question. "Of course," he agreed, holding up his glass to the start of a good relationship, for show. Really, he was celebrating how close he was to finding out what he'd put on this whole charade for.

"Well," Logan began, "from the looks of your top men here, you're gonna be needing some new ones for hire to pull off your latest job."

"And why do you care whether the next job goes through?" the masked man asked Logan.

"I don't," Logan admitted, "but I think you got the wrong idea. I'm not here to offer you money."

Everyone looked at Logan confused, and waiting anxiously for him to share the real reason he was there, Max included. What was he doing?

"Then why are you here? Surely not just to win a game of poker?" the masked man pressed him for an explanation.

"Actually," Logan admitted, "Money _is_ at the top of my agenda for today."

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" the masked man asked, sounding intrigued by whatever Logan's proposition would be.

"Well, first things first, gentlemen," Logan continued, "I don't like doing business with strangers. So why don't you properly introduce yourselves? I don't feel comfortable loaning my best hit man to just anybody."

* * *

I updated 2 chaps this time, since I want to get this finished soon, and both were shorter than the rest, and I dont want it to be a WIP long... 


	5. Back to Business

**Chapter 5: Back to Business**

"A hit man?" the masked man inquired, "You're only here to ask my payment of _one_ man? You've got to be kidding. Do you have a death wish? If that's all you have to offer, you are a great deal more foolish than I originally thought."

Logan nudged Alec, "Go on, Viggo. You never properly introduced yourself. Why don't you show these gentlemen what you're _really _skilled at?"

Alec stared at Logan with an odd look. The man was trusting enough to place his life in Alec's hands? Alec didn't like Logan's new plan. It was good, of course, but not nearly as fun. _And what's with that name! Viggo? Is he kidding? Like I'm some Russian hitman!_

Alec wasn't sure exactly what kind of a response Logan was looking for. "If you're wanting a demonstration, I'll need a head to smash in, won't I?" he hinted to Logan.

"Of course!" Logan smiled. He turned to Max, "Kendra, you've been pretty bored this whole evening. Why don't you pick out someone who looks like they could use a good beating."

Max smiled at Logan, and followed his eyes to the person he clearly wanted to be used for their little demonstration.

"Thanks, Logan!" she said with a smile, as she let her eyes fall on the same person he was looking at. It was some guy standing alone in the corner. Max used her transgenic ability to see further than any human could and noticed the man was holding a communicator. It looked like he might be on a stakeout of some sort. Why did Logan want this man beat up?

"That one," she said, drawing the group's attention to the man. "In the corner."

Alec smiled awkwardly as he got up. _Great_, he thought. Like taking demands from Max wasn't enough. Now he was reduced to taking orders from Log'? _Well, it was fun while it lasted!_, he thought as he rolled up his sleeves to make an ass out of himself. He turned to give Logan one last look with his fingers pointed at the man like two guns before going into action.

Alec tapped the man on the shoulder. _Here we go!_ "You know, why is it that these situations always happen with me?" Alec asked the man.

"Hey, do you mind?" the guy asked Alec, clearly annoyed with his touch as well as remark.

"I mean, I try to do the right thing, help out a friend…and somehow I just always end up…kicking someone's ass, you know?"

Alec punched the man hard in the jaw. The poor guy sprawled backward and hit the ground before wiping the blood coming from his mouth with his sleeve. "Oh, that's it!" the guy said, about to get up.

"People think I enjoy this! Like I'm just some beefhead with nothing better to do than smash a few skulls! It's really degrading, you know! I mean, there's more to me than a pretty face and brilliant fighting techniques!"

"I'm going to enjoy smashing that pretty little face of yours!" the man said, rolling up his sleeves now that he was finally standing again.

"Ah, Sherwin… You mind if I call you that? You look like a Sherwin to me. Of course, my name is _Viggo_! Didn't see that coming did ya? And you probably didn't see _this_ coming either!" Alec said as he jammed the end of his elbow into the man.

'Sherwin', as Alec had dubbed him, came at Alec in a fury, punching furiously.

Alec easily dodged all of his punches.

"Come on, Sherwin!" Alec said as he blocked every attempt at an attack without effort, "This is _boring_!"

As the completely unfair fight came quickly to a close, with Sherwin barely managing to stand, and a good bit bloody, he turned to Alec to cough out a few last words before falling unconscious. "What the hell are you?"

Alec leaned in before pushing the man off balance enough for him to fall unconscious onto the floor. "Better!" he whispered.

As Alec walked back to the table, he cracked his knuckles. He gave Logan an annoyed look.

"I _knew _you weren't some pimp," the masked man admitted.

"Oh yea, how's that?" Alec asked him, "I thought I did pretty good there!"

"The big cheese should never be prettier than his goods," the man said.

Max wondered whether the man was insulting her, or in some demented way just complimenting Alec on his looks.

"Now that you've seen what he can do," Logan began, "I'll be needing some information. But first, here's some for you. My price. 5 large per job."

The masked man growled at him, "You have that already in your winnings!"

"Yes," Logan said, "But that was never part of the arrangement. Call it a finder's fee for bothering to come here when I have business to attend to elsewhere."

"Fine," the man said gruffly. "How soon can I use him? I'd like something to be taken care of tonight."

Logan smiled, "All in good time. I haven't agreed to anything yet. First, like I said earlier, I don't like dealing with strangers. Who are you? I take it you're the man in charge? And more importantly, I require all information of who _my_ employee is responsible for. I have to approve all missions before they can be carried out."

"What the hell?" the man said, getting irritated.

"It's all in good business!" Logan explained, "Gotta keep myself one step ahead, and safe, of course."

The man snapped his fingers to the rest of men. "Give the two of us a minute, would ya?" he told them. He then looked to Max and Alec, "You're welcome to stand right over there, just out of earshot."

Max and Alec smiled at each other and happily walked off. Too bad for the guy it _wasn't _out of earshot for 2 transgenics!

--------

"Nice work on that poor guy!" Max told Alec as they walked off together.

"Why'd you pick him?" Alec asked her.

Max shrugged, "Logan seemed to want that one down!"

Alec nodded, "I grabbed his wallet before I came back. Looks like he works for this gang. I think he was an extra spy, just in case."

Max nodded, "Nice! And of course, Christian wouldn't object for fear of exposing _his_ undercover for the night!"

"Logan must have known ahead of time, from reports or something," Alec figured.

"For sure," Max agreed, "He never goes into anything unprepared…not that he had a choice tonight! With Mr. Pimp coming unexpectedly! Haha! But I guess you were playing _Viggo_ all along, eh?!"

"Okay, _Kendra_, maybe Logan was just paying me back."

"Or maybe," Max commented, "he was just working the best scenario, and it just so happened to include a hit man named Viggo!"

"Lucky for you," Max continued, "If you'd kept that whole 'you're my boss' routine, I think I would've blown our cover!"

"You almost did!" Alec reminded her.

"Yea, whatever!" Max waved, ignoring his comment. "At least now we're finally about to get out of here."

"So did I come through?" Alec asked her. Not because he really cared, he just wanted her to admit she'd been wrong about him for the evening.

"Maybe," Max replied, neither admitting nor denying anything.

She motioned for him to be quiet as she paid close attention to what Logan and the mystery man were saying.

------

"The name is Christian," the man finally admitted.

"Good to meet you," Logan replied. "So, what is it you want Viggo to do for you this evening?"

"About a week ago, a woman received a package that is very valuable to me. I want it back, only as you can see, I don't have the resources."

"So, you want him to retrieve a package?" Logan asked.

"Yes. And also her body."

Logan nodded. "That's it? That seems like a job that anyone could do. Forgive me, but, she's just one woman, right? What's the catch?"

"She has top of the line security. He'll need to get by about a dozen armed men. Think he can do that?"

Logan thought for a minute, "Maybe. Do you have anyone left that can go?"

Christian nodded, pointing to 2 more men wandering, seemingly random in the crowd. "Just those 2. All my other men…well, I had 3, but just so happens your pretty Miss apparently was itching to beat up that one!"

Logan made an apologetic face, "Hey, man. I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Well," Christian said, "I'll need to have this taken care of immediately. Is he ready?"

"Right now?" Logan asked.

"Is that a problem?" Christian asked.

Logan shook his head, "No, no. Of course not. Let me go inform Viggo who his new boss is for the remainder of the evening."

-----

Max smiled as she saw Logan approaching alone. "Took you long enough to get it out of him! And look, we still have some time to hit up Crash after all! Ready to go now that you got what you wanted?"

Logan gave her a look.

"Oh, what? You're telling me this _still_ isn't over yet? I'm really sick of this blonde wig. When do I get to bail this joint?" Max complained.

"Listen, there's Christian, his 2 healthy men that played cards with us, and those 2 in the crowd," Logan explained, pointing them all out.

"And?" Max asked.

"Well, you know, do your thing, take them out!" Logan said.

Max and Alec eyed each other.

"Take the ugly one," Alec suggested to Max, his usual smirk back on his face.

Logan frowned at him, not pleased with that idea. "No, _you_ take the ugly one!"

"_I'll _take the ugly one," Max decided with a roll of her eyes. _Let's just get this over with so I can go home!_

"Wait…" Logan trailed, "Which one's the ugly one?"

They all looked at each other confused, when Christian stepped up to the group, interrupting their attempt at forming a plan to get the job done.

"So," he said, "is Viggo up for it?"

Now, all 3 eyed each other unsure of what to do next.

Alec shrugged and put up his fists before offering one final comment to Christian. He made sure to speak in a strange accent that didn't exactly sound Russian, but it certainly didn't sound American, "ZyeZ! VweeGo eeZ up fer anyteeng!"

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading! If anyone didn't "get" the humor at the end, its possible its an inside joke, but if you are familiar with the Ninja Turtles, maybe you will get it! If not, no worries, that one bit of talking just won't be funny to you.

there will be either one or 2 more chapters, tentatively called "and finally, the asskicking" and/or "party at crash"

ps. I hope everyone had a good Halloween!


	6. And Finally the Asskicking

**Chapter 6: And finally the ass kicking!**

Christian fell backwards in a spiral at the impact of Alec's fist. He stood up, taking a wheezing breath to try and recover from the powerful blow from the transgenic. "What the hell is this?" he choked out.

"You were wrong _again_," Alec informed the man with a grin. "I'm not a hit man either. Geez, give me _some _credit! I've got good looks, brains, mad fighting skills, …you know, I'm really good with women, too-"

Max interrupted his speech with a hard kick at Christian's temple, rendering him unconscious. "Might want to rethink that last _talent_," she remarked, rolling her eyes at Alec.

"Hey! I was in the middle of a conversation with that guy!" Alec complained. Since Max didn't look the least bit bothered by his concerns, he just shrugged it off. "Fine! I wouldn't cut you off like that. It's rude. But fine."

Max ignored him and instead made a fighting stance as more men approached.

"What the hell is goin on here?" one asked, coming up to Alec.

"We were having a conversation when _Kendra_ decided she'd heard enough. Isn't that right, babe?" Alec motioned to her with a rough and swift tap on her butt.

She turned her fighting stance toward Alec, glaring at him. "We're not under cover anymore, idiot!" She tried to slap him but was thrown off balance by a punch that one of the men aimed at her abdomen.

"Well _now_ I guess we aren't!" Alec complained while defending Max by punching the guy back.

"I can handle it!" Max said angrily, beating the guy harder as she tried to get Alec to quit fighting the man. He was hers as far as she was concerned.

"Hey, do you two really need to argue about this?" Logan threw in, getting frustrated himself. "Come on! That guy was just random! You still need to get the others! Besides… he's already out. You don't need to keep hitting him!"

Max answered Logan by punching the man again. "I got it covered, _Logan_, like I said!"

Alec laughed.

"What?" Max demanded.

"Well, Logan's got a point there. I mean. The guy was out after I hit him the first time."

"He was not!" Max insisted.

"Guys!" Logan tried to get their attention again.

"I really think he was," Alec continued to argue with Max.

"Then explain to me why he was coming at me still!" Max argued.

"We don't know if he was coming at you or not, Max. You hit the guy so fast that no one could tell-"

"Whatever. I had to finish your guy for you. Can't you get the job done, Alec?" she asked him with testy eyes.

"I think I got _your _job done well enough, didn't I?"

"Guys!!" Logan repeated.

"You know, this entire evening I've been trying to restrain myself from ripping your pretty little head right off your neck!" Max admitted.

"What are you saying, Maxie? You find me attractive?" Alec asked her with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What I'm saying is that I'm starting to lose my patience," Max threatened him.

"You're telling me you had some to begin with?" Alec joked sarcastically.

Max narrowed her glare at him. "Seriously, you must get off by making me furious. Why else would you piss me off so much?"

"Maybe I'm just bored," Alec suggested. "Or better yet, maybe you get upset too easily. Manticore would really have changed their opinion of you if you'd shown this sort of lacking control back in training."

"Maybe," Max argued, "It's just that when someone is a pain in your ass for so long, you can't help but bitch once in a while."

"Once in a while?" Alec asked her with a slight laugh.

"Guys!!!" Logan yelled as gunshots came their way.

Max pushed Logan out of harm's way just in time. "Logan, are you okay?" she asked, remembering that there was another ass to kick besides Alec's.

Alec looked at the gunman in mock surprise. "What the hell was that for?" he asked before ducking to safety behind a thick metal pole for cover from a flying wall of bullets coming at him.

"You done signed your own death warrant!" was the verbal answer, along with another row of bullets.

Max moved to take the gunman out once she realized Logan was okay. She successfully knocked the gun out of his hands, but unfortunately found herself cornered as she heard a gun cock directly behind her head.

"Damnit!" she complained. She knew she could move quick enough to avoid any problems, but that wasn't why she was pissed. She was looking with a sour face at her blonde wig that was previously on top of her head, now laying on the floor directly at her feet. It had fallen off when she'd moved faster than any normal person could to knock the gun out of the man's hands in front of her.

The guy behind her mistook her frustration as his own success. "That's right, pretty thing. You're done playing Tough Chick for the night. You know as a girl you could never win here." He took a moment to admire the view he had of her backside. "Damn, you're pretty nice, but I preferred the wig on. Now put your hands up and turn around slowly."

Max glared for a second before throwing her hands up in a mock surrender. She followed his instruction it seemed by slowly turning to face him with a defeated look on her face. "Gee, I guess you beat me!" she said in mock surrender.

"Yea, that's right," he answered, momentarily thrown by the even better front view.

"But one thing you got wrong," she told him, still holding a prisoner's stance.

"Oh?" he asked. "And what's that?"

"Girls kick ass."

He responded by laughing.

She smiled mischievously as she formed a fist in the air and brought it crashing into his face in one swift movement. It all went so quickly that neither he, nor the other man could react. "Says so on a T-shirt!" she finished as she knocked him out.

She turned to get the other one only to see Alec with a deep grin set on his face, standing over the now unconscious man. "You took him, too?" she complained.

"Man! That guy _was_ right about one thing!" he remarked, ignoring her comment.

"And what's that?" she asked, as if she had a choice. He was going to tell her regardless of whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"Your hair," Alec said, wincing as he looked at it. "I definitely prefer the wig."

Max frowned. "Well _I_ prefer you with your head bashed in, but we don't always get what we want, do we?"

Alec mocked concern at her statement. "Maxie…you know, you really have a lot of violent fantasies. Did it ever occur to you that it's probably not that healthy for you to overreact like that?"

"Did it ever occur to _you_ that you're a pain in the ass?" she returned.

They both found their attentions diverted to the sound of clapping a hundred feet away.

"Bravo!" one of the 2 remaining mobsters said as he finished clapping. The other one was holding Logan hostage, one hand holding a gun to Logan's head and the other one clamped over Logan's mouth so that he couldn't speak. Logan was trying to anyway, though, but all that came out were muffled shouts.

"Logan!" Max called, inwardly cursing herself for her lack of focus.

"Now," the mobster said, holding a gun pointed at her. "I don't know what the hell you two are, but I am fairly certain that this guy here," he said, motioning to Logan, "Is over powered in this situation. And I'm also fairly certain that you all are working together. Now, you just rendered my best hit man, Christian, worthless for the remainder of the evening, and probably 2 months with the broken bones you left him with. Which for a hit man, really means life since all that time not staying in shape ruins your game when you're at your prime."

"Well _I'm _fairly certain," Max interrupted him, "That if you know what's good for you, you will hand over Logan calmly and quietly. Unless you want _your_ face to resemble his." She motioned to the first man she'd attacked and punched more than necessary whose face looked more like fruit pulp than human.

The mobster laughed. "I don't think you're assessing the situation correctly, girlie. I have someone you value. If you don't do what I say, he dies. That's it. You don't have any other options."

"I'm no _girlie_," she argued, "And I think you're underestimating the two of us here."

"Max," Alec breathed, trying to speak so that only she could hear him.

"What?" she asked, not moving her eyes from Logan or the mobster.

"_That_ guy is the one in charge. Christian or whatever was just a cover all this time. This is the man we need to take out- permanently," Alec told her.

"Come on, what are you two whispering over there?" the mobster shouted. "Here's what you're going to do for me. You two seem capable enough, so you're going to take care of that old woman and her security and retrieve my package. And if I don't have it in one hour, your friend here dies, on the spot."

"What the hell kind of compromise is that?" Max asked him.

"Seems like somebody failed Bargaining 101," Alec added with a smirk. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

"What?!" Max asked, turning her full attention to Alec now. "You can't be serious! And anyway, what do you think you're doing, answering for me?"

Alec shrugged. "Listen, Maxie. We don't really have any other choice, it's just like he said. So let's just do what he says."

"You want me to kill an innocent old woman?" Max asked him, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Alec frowned, being completely serious. "Max, what's one old woman to Logan. It's a fair trade if you ask me."

"Now we're talking," the mobster put in. "One hour," he reminded them. "Starting now."

Max held her stare with Alec long enough to realize what was going on. She calmly turned back to the mobster. "Fine. We'll be back in an hour. And he had better still be breathing- for your own sake."

The two transgenics walked slowly toward the door of the establishment, which by now was obviously owned by the mobster, judging from the clients' reactions which didn't seem at all surprised at the man's request. Max lifted her hand to seemingly grab the door, but really it was a hand signal that Alec noted immediately.

Both turned and ran toward the two men before anyone could do anything.

They came at the men, running at their top speed while still following their hand signals. Both came at the main mobster, one on either side. Max faked a punch at his head. The man ducked, as expected. Really, she wanted him to move his head so that she and Alec could connect hands to do a double team maneuver.

Using the other transgenic for balance, they pushed off each other and made spiral kicks at the gunman, Alec knocking the gun clear out of the guy's hands, and Max loosening his grip on Logan enough for an easy escape.

Then, Max pushed off Alec, leaping into the air before holding her foot out to come landing right into the main mobster's crouching leg with a crushing blow. Alec and Logan both winced as they heard the man's bone crush underneath Max's foot.

The man fell to the floor immediately as Max finished with a powerful punch right between his eyes.

* * *

a/n: thanks for reading! Sorry that this update took longer than I wanted. There is only one more chapter! I tried to finish it with 6, but I realized I needed 7 to finish it the right way. This ch wasn't that funny, my apologies, curse those plots! anyway, this is going to have a nice happy ending, so... see you at 7 (and the ending!) 


	7. Party At Crash

**Chapter 7: Party at Crash**

Max walked into the crowded room feeling surprisingly happy despite the fact that she looked like hell. Of course this time it was on purpose.

Max stepped around, hoping to find her friends that she knew were there somewhere. The glaring different colored lights made it difficult for her to clearly see anyone.

"Sweet costume!" someone commented to Max. Whoever it was, they looked positively disgusting with a weird green tint on their skin.

"Swamp thing?" Max guessed with a grossed out face.

"Mother-in-law," the male voice came back.

"Ha, ha," Max said. After her night, she needed something more than that to really laugh.

As if on cue, she spotted Alec in the crowd. Or rather, he spotted her. Whichever transgenic noticed the other first wasn't clear, but either way, their eyes met, both finding amusement at the sight of the other.

"Maxie," Alec greeted her with a nod. Of course he had to be the first to speak.

"Nice costume!" Max told him. "Really, it's quite frightening. What do you call it?"

"Very funny, Maxie!" Alec remarked. "Like I said earlier, I don't do costumes."

Max mocked confusion. "But, Alec, your face- it's a really horrifying sight. Oh…wait! That's what you _always _look like!"

Alec nodded and held his lips tightly together. "Nice, Max. That's very nice. I can always expect sunshine coming from you."

Max only deepened her smile. "After tonight, I don't know why you'd expect anything less than severe pain."

Alec laughed. "Oh, okay, Maxie. Back to your violent fantasies of me, huh? You really think about me too much! Must be all that attraction that you're feeling toward me."

It was now Max's turn to laugh. "Whatever, Pretty Boy!"

"So, I have to admit, I'm a little surprised," Alec admitted, being serious.

"Why's that?" Max asked him.

Alec pointed at her outfit. "Well, your costume. You knew about the bet. What made you decide to go along with it?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know really. It's not like I had another one lying around."

"You could have always gone as a prostitute. That one was all ready!" Alec said with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

Max punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Sorry, I've had enough of _that _outfit and wig for probably the rest of my life."

"Max!" Sketchy greeted, with Scott right behind him. "I see you went with the bride after all, huh?" He nudged Scott who was dressed as Frankenstein.

"Hey, Max!" Scott greeted her.

"Like my costume?" Max asked him with a slight glare.

"Okay!!" Alec said, directing Scott away, "Hey, looks like you have another bride over there. Cutie in the left corner. Why don't you introduce yourself, buddy?"

Scott, in his drunken state, was easily persuaded to do just that, but not before handing Sketch a wad of cash first.

"Max, I am so happy you went like this!" Sketchy told her, apparently about to come clean about his plan.

Max glared at him. "Listen, the next time you make a bet to get me to do something, why don't you try a novel idea instead of breaking into my apartment and messing with my stuff!"

"Um, what's that?" Sketchy asked her with a nervous swallow.

"Asking!" Max replied forcefully.

Before Sketchy could reply, another friend of theirs joined them.

"Max!" Original Cindy greeted her. "Glad to see you made it! So everything went cool tonight then, right? Damn, nice costume!" She turned to Alec. "And what the hell are you supposed to be? A male escort?"

"I'm a hit man named Viggo," Alec answered. "Can't you tell? What, I look like a _Viggo_, right?"

O.C. didn't get it, but Max rolled her eyes at him. "No more talk of that, Alec. Or I might just get the urge to kick your ass again."

"But didn't I come through for you, Maxie? Come on, you have to admit, you're glad I was there!"

"Where's Logan?" O.C. asked before Max could respond to Alec.

"You know," Alec answered for Max, "At his computer hacking into some big evil guy's database to save desperate little orphans!"

Max was about to argue and inform Cindy that after having his life threatened he was enjoying a well-deserved relaxing evening at home, when she spotted another familiar face that she couldn't help but smile at the sight of.

The familiar man wearing a black suit and a white collar walked up to her confidently, despite the hectic day he'd just managed to survive from.

"So this priest walks into a bar and says…" Max greeted him.

"I wanted to buy you a drink. You know, a little, thanks for saving my life kind of thing," Logan answered with a smile.

"Not very holy of you, Father!" Max joked. "But since you're buying!"

Alec grinned, "Well, yea, since you're buying!"

Logan turned to Alec. "So…_Pimp_, huh? You didn't get much training in _that_ undercover role in Manticore, did you?" he asked as he motioned for the bartender to come their way.

"No, that was all from his own personal experience, right Alec?" Max threw in.

"Beers all around," Logan told the bartender.

"Your costume suits you!" Alec replied smartly while accepting his beer.

"How do you mean?" Logan asked.

"You know, the whole, holy, saving people's lives thing."

Logan looked confused. "Not sure what you mean."

"Never mind," Alec said as he took a swig of his beer. He turned to Max. "Well, I think I'm gonna go say goodbye to our drunk friend Frankenstein, and then head home."

"Why you cuttin' out so early?" Max asked him. "Bored?"

Alec shrugged. "What can I say, I don't have a costume."

Max rolled her eyes. "And you're gonna let that stop you from what could be a great evening?"

Alec gave her an odd stare. "Does this mean you actually want me to have a good evening, Maxie? Last I checked you wanted to kick my ass in several different, but equally painful, ways."

Max shrugged. "Well…maybe you _did_ come through."

"And maybe there's another beer after that one," Logan added.

"Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Alec joked to Logan.

Logan laughed out of embarrassment and the absurdity of the comment. "Just… have another beer. And I think I will, too. I don't feel near drunk enough for that comment right now."

As the men headed to the bar for a refill, Cindy eyed Max seriously. "So, really. How'd tonight go?"

Max smiled. "It was completely insane!" She laughed, thinking of it all. "But…it all worked out!"

Cindy nodded, returning the smile. "I see! And for once, you gettin' along with both ya boys!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked her.

"Nothin!" Cindy said. "Just good to see everyone kickin' it with no drama."

Max rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I only came cuz you helped me out so much earlier, I figured I owed you one. I knew how much it would mean to you if we all came and had a good time."

"Well, thanks for that I guess," Cindy said, "Cuz it's been one hell of a night!"

Max looked around the room, noticing all the crazy costumes and the amount of people. Everyone had gone all out, it seemed. She waved at her neighbor who looked like he was having a great time.

"You bring him?" Max asked Cindy.

O.C. nodded. "I picked out that costume, too. He is so lucky I was with him today! You shoulda seen what brotha was gonna wear before I came to his rescue!"

Max laughed as she finished eyeing the whole place. "Man, I just don't get it!" she admitted.

Cindy looked confused. "Whatchu mean, boo?"

"What is it with Halloween?" Max asked.

Cindy shrugged. "It's Halloween!" she simply answered. She then held up her glass in celebration. "Happy Halloween, Max!" she said to Max.

Max returned the gesture so that both glasses clanged together before each girl took a big swig of their drinks. "Happy Halloween," Max returned, rolling her eyes.

* * *

a/n: Yes, this was a short, happy ending! I tried to incorporate all the quotes and aspects of each character that I most enjoyed from the show. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! This one was really fun to write! 


End file.
